


The Fairyland Four

by trans_nct



Series: The Xymore Chronicles [1]
Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), Original Work, SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Original Character(s), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_nct/pseuds/trans_nct
Summary: On the 5th plane in our vast universe, there rest a magical world by the name of Xymore. In this large world, magic runs rampant and free, and so, society was built around it. The year was Y26J, and the world with the 1,000-year war-free streak was about to ruin that streak in the worst way possible. For on the continental island of Make Be-Lieve, a terrible war was about to begin.
Series: The Xymore Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143875





	1. Sisters

Life, Death, Nature, Time. These are the four things that hold Fairyland together. You see, this particular kingdom was created by four Goddesses. Each of the Goddesses, all sisters, created the children that would inhabit their land. Little did they know, creating living beings was much easier said than done, as they created these beings with exact copies of their personalities.

Sister Namera, who was cold and violent, had created equally violent children that she had called "Death Children". Sister Ceztia, kind and bubbly by nature, named her children after the blessing of Life. Sister Vuona, lazy and calm as a river, had named her children Nature. Lest we not forget Sister Citris, always involved in her studies, that one, had looked up from her book and named her children Time.

They personally thought this was a great idea, except for Citris, who was shockingly concerned about something that wasn't a book or study.

"All of you are so naive and stupid," She snapped, looking up from her book and slamming it shut. Citris straightened her posture in the chair she was sitting in, glaring holes into the back of her sisters' heads as they played around at a giant control-like table. "I am honestly not surprised, knowing it came from you three. This thing we're doing wasn't my idea, just keep that in mind. If anything goes wrong, it is 100% your fault. For Goddesses, you three are not very bright."

"What's so wrong with this idea?!" Ceztia turned around, a hop in her step as she smiled at her older sister. Citris sighed, softening her expression for her sister.

"Well one, managing an entire civilization is a lot of work. Especially when it ended up like this where we decided to put it smack dab in the middle of a forest. Two, knowing our personalities somehow transferred into the beings, we might be in big trouble concerning procreation because I assure you any Death and Nature civilians that fancy each other might result in a child being a boosted version of Death. Even worse than that would be a child of Death and Life. That'll probably cause horrible mental health issues. Three, we'll have to have a system to determine who is in what alignment. Especially when it comes to our Nature and Time kids, who will probably be more difficult to tell apart personality-wise."

Namera stopped scribbling on the scroll she was writing on. You could practically see the cogs turning in her head as she tried thinking of something. Vuona, who was sitting on the tabletop next to Namera, miraculously beat her to an idea.

"Hey, do y'all like fruit gum?" She asked, earning a shake of the head from everyone. "That's an idea. Each of us has a different taste in candy. Namera likes caramel, I like gum, Citris likes licorice, and Ceztia likes sour candy."

"Babies can't eat candy, they'll choke," Namera grumbled, frustrated with herself.

"What Namera said. Since we can't avoid this personality thing, I propose it starts forming during puberty," Citris added, "This also makes sure that we don't have 3-year-olds going around stabbing people."

"Good idea." Vuona slammed her fist onto the table, overjoyed that they were finally done with figuring out these issues. "So, are we set?"

"I would say so," Citris confirmed, earning a cheer from her sisters.

She groaned, telling them to quiet down and then re-opening her book.

The beginning of an era that would end with a timebomb. Yet they were so oblivious to it.


	2. A Peppermint Totem

_**3,000 Years Later...** _

Life, Death, Nature, Time. The four pillars to Fairyland, finally set in stone. However, one thing I did not mention was that the Goddesses could not always look after their creation. So, they came up with a compromise. Every 100 years they would handpick citizens to represent them, to watch over the kingdom. These lucky few would be named Totems and would hold God-Like powers for the 100 years they serve. They were allowed to pick anyone, so they had to be wise.

This time around, they had made one of the worst picks of a millennium.

The time was 2 First, and the moons were barely visible in this small space.

A Deer and a Fairy,

2 inches away,

One bit the canary,

And the other, his body decayed.

“Listen here, doll. If your pathetic ass even thinks about walking by me again I’ll chop that microscopic dick of yours off and feed it to the stray dogs. I’d normally break someone’s nose, but you don’t have any friends to lose, so there’s no point in that. I could ruin your reputation, but you’re already such a loser it seems that you’ve already done it yourself.” The boy growled with a grin pasted onto his face, holding a Peppermint Deer boy by his antlers. The Deer squirmed around trying to get out of his grasp, yelling about how it hurt and to stop. Jisung didn’t.

Now, you’re probably wondering, ‘But, Narrator, how did this happen?’. It’s all very confusing, dear. I shall just keep it short and sweet. A Deer Boy, named Chenle, accidentally bumped into Jisung, the generation’s town bully.

Jisung was a ruthless teenager, a single glance could kill you. Even adults feared him. Chenle was new in town and was very unaware of this. And right now they were alone in the back alleys of Fairyland, anything could happen. Hell, Chenle could die.

“What should I do with a troublemaker like you, hm?” He said in a low tone, shoving Chenle against a wall, not loosening his grip on the antlers. “I could hex you...maybe rip those stupid antlers of yours right off your head...choices choices choices,” Jisung smirked, staring at the terrified boy with dark eyes. “Have any ideas?”

“L-l-let me go...?” Chenle stuttered, frozen in fear.

“I could, but that wouldn’t be any fun, would it? Hmm...” Just then, Jisung brought out a small pocket knife. It was red and gold, nearing Chenle’s face. The boy shook his head no (the best he could) as Jisung placed the blade on Chenle’s right cheek. “Maybe I should tear your eyes out...? Or perhaps, cut your tongue off? Or maybe I’ll just cut your face up real bad, let the whole town know what happens when they mess with me...I could always do all three~”

“J-Jisung no...please don’t...” Peppermint closed his eyes as Death wandered the knife awfully close to them, tracing the shape of his right eye.

“Open your eyes if you don’t want me to cut your eyelid off, doll.” He spoke softly, Chenle quickly following the other’s instructions as he shook in fear. “You need to learn your lesson...”

To Be Continued...


	3. A Stag Named Life

“N-no...please...I’m sorry...”

“Sorry won’t cut it, love. Only punishment will.”

Jisung poked below the shorter’s eye with the knife, a wide grin on his face as he held his eye open, stabbing it softly. The eye tried to shut out of reflex, but Jisung’s grip was so tight it didn’t succeed in doing so. Blood dripped down Peppermint’s face as his eye dangled by a thread. He was sobbing violently, too afraid to scream. The eye eventually snapped off, rolling onto the ground and being eaten by a nearby stray cat.

Streams of blood fell out of Chenle’s right eye as Jisung held his left hand, singing a tune while he slowly sliced the boy’s pinky finger off. Numbness filled his entire body, and he felt indeed lightheaded. But, doing anything would just make it worse. This was the worst day of Chenle’s life, even his parents being slaughtered in front of him couldn’t beat this. A small squeak left his lips as he felt the coldness of blood falling down his hand and hearing the quiet ‘thud’ from his finger landing on the dirt below them. Jisung was obviously doing what he wanted to, not afraid of anything.

“Dum, dee dum...” The Fairy hummed, taking out a needle and thread, sewing Chenle’s mouth shut. Peppermint tried to scream, but only muffled cries came out, not even able to open his mouth at this point. Jisung tied it off and smiled, skipping away as if nothing ever happened. Chenle slid to the ground and passed out, going limp as his body bled itself out.

"Park Jisung." A voice whispered so calmly and quietly into his ear, making chills go down his spine, "What do you think you're doing?"

The voice was familiarly unfamiliar, as cold as stone yet as eerily warm as a sunny day. It shook with seething anger. Who knew a faceless voice could sound so angry?

"Think about this for a minute," The voice continued, "This boy is more important than you think. He is exactly like you. Your brain was moulded for violence, but that doesn't mean you need to act on it. You do not need to take out your trauma on someone as innocent as this boy. You're a practicing Witch, is that correct? Use a healing spell on him, it'll be good practice."

"Why should I?" Jisung whispered, kneeling and holding up the boy's chin with his knife. "He's a coward."

"He's the Totem of Life. Heal him. I swear to the blessings of Amatharsianen and Amathesienan that I will make you regret not healing this boy!" The woman snapped, yelling into Jisung's head.

"Fine! Fine...I'll try." He grumbled, putting his knife in his pocket and examining Chenle's injuries. "I won't be able to regenerate any of these injuries, but..." Snapping off the strings he tied into Chenle's lips, he carefully pulled each thread out and then closed the wounds with a spell.

Picking up the Deer's hand, he mumbled a spell under his breath while gripping onto the gash he made. The wound completely closed up, leaving a nub behind. He then moved onto the eye, which would be a harder thing to heal, but he was confident he could do it. Jisung had two options. Heal the inside of the eye, which would be easier and painless but might cause exposure to infections, or completely close the eye, which would most definitely cause pain. After a few minutes of thinking, he picked the former.

Sitting comfortably in front of the unconscious deer, he started his work. First cleaning the wound and flushing it out with a water spell, picking out any sort of loose strings, flushing it again, and then finally healing it. He then ripped a piece off of his pants, removed one of the shoelaces from his shoes, and made a custom, temporary eye patch for him. He sighed.

Reluctant movements. Fake sympathy. False smiles. A Faux Past. Intertwining with red string. Tying his wrists together and cutting off his circulation. No longer crying tears of anger but instead weeping with loss and fear. To make the truth with a lie. The unhonorability of it all.

Yet, who would really care for it in the end? It wouldn't benefit anything. The life of a single person, did it really matter?

Why waste his energy on such a thing?

Standing up, he grabbed the tools he was using and simply walked away from the scene. Not leaving a single trace of what happened. The Moons, Ako and Akai, disappointedly stared down at the Fairy boy. An angry stare at what could've been. A disappointed sigh at what would've been. A remorseful grunt at what should've been. Could've, Would've, Should've.

What the morning brought was unknown. And the Suns would wonder why there was a sleeping boy in an alleyway, all covered in blood, and a Fairy boy more hollow than usual. Because Suns may be blinding, but they are not very bright.

What would the morning bring?


End file.
